I Just Want To Hold Her
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Shadow has created a small alter for his dearest friend Maria. Shadow is caring for it, when he gets a visit. A visit from someone he hasn't seen in years. Songfic to Lucy by Skillet. Shadria only.


Not much to say other than this is a Shadria fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shadow, Maria, and Sonic (He's mentioned) belong to Sega.

The song Lucy belongs to Skillet.

* * *

*Hey Lucy, I remember your name*

Maria. I always loved you.

*I left a dozen roses on your grave today*

You weren't even given a funeral. You were just left to die. So I made you a small alter. I put fresh flowers on it everyday.

*I'm in the grass on my knees,*

It always pains me to remember what happened to you.

*wipe the leaves away*

It's fall, and I've been taking care of your alter for a few years now. I'm lucky Sonic hasn't found out.

*I just came to talk for a while*

I wish I could see you again Maria.

'Shadow' I heard the kind voice of a girl.

What was that voice? I guess I was imagining it.

*I got some things I need to say*

I wish I could talk to you again Maria...

'Shadow, it's alright.'

Maria?

*Now that it's over*

She died on the ARK... By the hands of G.U.N.

*I just wanna hold her*

I'd love to just see her once more... Hug her tight. Hold her close. I would never let go.

*I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me*

I do anything to see her again. Anything. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

*I've gotta live with the choices I made*

I could have saved her. More tears were streaming down my cheeks. I could have.

*And I can't live with myself today*

Just the memory of you, Maria, makes me feel empty inside.

*Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday*

It's your birthday soon Maria. I haven't forgotten. The tears were flowing faster and harder now. Every year on your birthday Maria. Every year I always put a whole bouquet of your favorite flowers on your little alter.

*They said it'd bring some closure to say your name*

More tears were streaming down my cheeks. Maria. Why'd you have to die? You didn't deserve it.

*I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance*

If it could be different, Maria, I would have made sure you lived. I would have made sure we both lived. We could have seen Earth together.

*But all I got are these roses to give*

I don't have much to give you today... Just some roses is all. The hot tears were flowing down my cold cheeks in much larger quantities now.

*And they can't help me make amends*

These roses can't bring you back. They can't do anything for you...

*Here we are*

'Shadow, look up.'

I looked towards the voice. It was Maria.

*Now you're in my arms*

I ran to her, but I only went through her. She floated next to me, and hugged me. I didn't feel any body, but I felt the warmth.

*I never wanted anything so bad*

Maria, I've missed you. I've missed you so much. I cried hard. The tears were gushing out now.

*Here we are*

'Shadow, it's all right.' She pat my head.

*For a brand new start*

Maria got up, and held out her hand.

*Living the life that we could've had*

I tried to take it, but my hand went right through it. I got up on my own. She held out her hand again. I took it, it felt a little more solid. The tears only came out harder.

*Me and Lucy walking hand in hand*

We started walking around. Maria was looking at everything in awe. 'So this is Earth.'

I cried harder. She never got to see Earth up close. She wanted to so much, and died before she could. Her dreams were smashed.

*Me and Lucy never wanna end*

'I must go now Shadow.' Before I could protest, she was gone. Why Maria? Why?

*Just another moment in your eyes*

Maria, I need to see you. I... I... Need you... I burst out crying much harder.

*I'll see you in another life in heaven where we never say goodbye*

Why did I have to be immortal? I wish there was a way I could die. I'd be able to be with Maria forever. We'd never have to stop seeing each other. Why?

*Here we are, now you're in my arms*

I felt warmth around me again. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

'Shadow'

*Here we are for a brand new start*

I hugged the warmth, it was solid. Completely sold.

*Got to live with the choices I've made*

Maria, why'd you let me go? I'm immortal. I wouldn't have died.

'Shadow, I sent you to Earth because I knew you'd be safe there. I hope you understand...'

*And I can't live with myself today*

Maria, I could have saved you. I can't stand it. Why? Why did you?

*Me and Lucy walking hand in hand*

'Shadow, let us see more Earth.'

We got up, and started walking.

'Shadow, I sent you away because if I hadn't, G.U.N. would have destroyed you...'

*Me and Lucy never wanna end*

Maria, life is hard without you by my side. It pains me to be without you. You were my closest friend. The first person I trusted, and then you slipped between my fingers. My crying started getting heavier.

*Got to live with the choices I've made*

'I know there were other things we could have done, but I did what I could as fast as I could...'

*And I can't live with myself today*

'I never meant to make you hurt like this...'

Suddenly the warmth was gone.

*Hey Lucy I remembered your name.*

I fell to the ground, and cried my heart out. She was my first true friend. I needed her by my side.

I whispered Maria, and heard my name called out in her soft, kindhearted voice. The last time I'd ever see her.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
